Chez les narcissiques,donnez moi le poisson !
by Mangil
Summary: Quand Aphrodite découvre les narcissiques anonymes voici ce que ça donne !Entre réunion et démélés,il ne sait plus où donner de la tête car il découvrira de terribles secrets euh...d'amour et sentira une terrible menace peser sur lui !
1. Réunions,amour et secrets

Chapitre 1 :

Athènes Temple du Taureau, réunion des narcissiques anonymes.

Aphrodite déglutit. Ce n'était pas facile de parler devant tant de monde. Parmi la foule assise devant la grande estrade installée pour l'occasion, il repéra Milo tenant un miroir de poche et se faisant des sourires éclatants à lui même. Bon, il fallait laisser sa timidité de côté et parler.

"B... Bonjour! Je m'appelle Aphrodite et aujourd'hui eh bien...je ne me suis pas regardé dans mon miroir pendant 2h!!"

Les applaudissements fusèrent.

"Bravo!"

"Ça devait être dur!"

"Alors là j'applaudis vraiment quoi!!!"

Mü monta sur scène et reprit le micro.

"Bon on applaudit bien fort notre ami Aphrodite pour qui cela à du être difficile! Encore une fois bravo! Malheureusement notre réunion prend fin et il faut penser à partir. Mais avant remercions notre ami Aldébaran, qui n'est pas présent pour cause de réunion au Brésil des" Gros sourcils et fières de l'être", de nous avoir généreusement prêté son temple pour l'occasion! Notre prochaine réunion aura lieu dans une semaine, mais il nous manque un lieu où nous réunir. Si quelqu'un pouvait..."

"MOI!!"

Aphrodite avait automatiquement levé la main rougissant sous les regards de la foule.

Mü sourit.

"Eh bien merci beaucoup Aphrodite!!! Donc notre prochaine réunion aura lieu dans le temple du poisson ne l'oubliez pas ! Allez au revoir et à la semaine prochaine!"

Le chevalier du poisson eut du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Lui qui avait toujours été très très timide ce qui l'avait rendu presque asocial! Maintenant il allait accueillir toute une foule de narcissiques! Mais bon il fallait voir les choses d'une façon positive. Cette réunion lui avait fait relativement du bien! Peut-être qu'il existe d'autres gens qui comme lui sont des narcissiques accomplis et que plus tard en allant à ses réunions, ils se sentiront mieux et, à ce moment, ils penseraient:"Aaahh tout ça grâce à Aphrodite,mon sauveur,qui m'a accueilli si gentiment dans son temple! Maintenant je pourrai même lui vouer un culte!"

Lui-même avait découvert cela grâce à Milo qui l'avait surpris en train de se faire des clins d'oeil à son reflet dans l'eau. En voyant Milo il avait été très gêné! Mais celui-ci l'avait rassuré et lui avait parlé de cette for-mi-da-ble association !

"Euh Aphrodite?"

Aphrodite sursauta.

"O... Oui?"

Le chevalier du bélier croisa les bras un sourire moqueur aux lèvres;

"Tout le monde est parti et il ne reste plus que toi si tu pouvais partir car là je vais démonter l'estrade.

"-Tout seul ?!

"-Oui tu vas voir... huuuuummmm..."

Mü ferma les yeux et concentra son esprit sur la grande estrade. Celle-ci commença à se soulever légèrement puis toutes les pièces la composant commencèrent à se détacher lentement. Puis finalement l'estrade fut totalement démontée. Aphrodite resta bouche bée puis se ressaisit.

"Ah...Ouais ok maintenant je comprends!...Bon ben euh au revoir!"

Aphrodite se mit à courir jusqu'à son temple où il trouva Seiya du pied l'air impatienté.

"Seiya?!Mais que fais-tu ici?!"

Le chevalier du pégase soupira.

"C'est encore cruche de Saori qui s'est encore fait kidnappée! Et tu connais la suite il faut que je passe les temples pour la rejoindre!

"-Ah ouais j'ai compris alors vas-y donne moi un coup!"

Seiya sourit. Il s'avança doucement vers Aphrodite et lui donna une pichenette qui le fit tomber à la renverse.

"Oh mince alors Seiya mais tu m'as battu!"dit Aphrodite d'un ton à peine ironique suivi d'un clin d'oeil complice.

"Merci Aphrodite!"murmura Seiya."

Puis il repartit au galop vers le prochain temple. Aphrodite rigola. C'était la 3ème fois de la semaine que Seiya devait partir délivrer Saori! La dernière fois elle s'était prise de pitié pour un chat coincé dans un arbre qui c'était révélé être un piège pour la capturer! Pfff! Elle était si facile à tromper!!!Bon ce n'était pas tout mais il fallait penser à tenir son journal intime.

Il se dirigea vers son lac et y plongea. Il nagea vers le fond et y prit un coffre en bois d'acajou serti de petits poissons de cristal. Il l'avait acheté lors d'une de ces virées en Suède. Lorsqu'il avait vu ce coffre si mignon, il avait tout de suite craqué!

"Roouuuuuuhh que c'est mignooonnn!!!! Msieur, Msieur ça coûte combien?????"

Le vieil homme se frotta les mains et une lueur de cupidité passa dans ces yeux.

"463 couronnes."répondit celui-ci

Aphrodite faillit partir à la renverse! C'était l'équivalent de 50 euros!! Il n'allait pas laisser faire ça!Cette homme était un arnaqueur! Il prit une voix très grave et regarda l'homme de son regard le plus sombre.

"Monsieur nous ne nous sommes pas bien compris, J'AI demandé le prix de ce coffre qui ME parait excessivement cher. Depuis combien de temps avez vous ce coffre?"

"Mais eh bien..."

"REPONDEZ!!!"

"D...depuis 3 mois."

"Et vous ne l'avez toujours pas vendu. Alors si j'étais vous je ferai une PETITE réduction sur le prix."

L'homme paniqua.

"Tenez je vous l'offre!!!!"

Aphrodite était reparti satisfait en possession de son nouveau coffre. Il y mettait toujours son journal intime qu'il cachait au fond de son lac.

Il ressortit de l'eau et ouvrit son coffre mouillé. Il y sortit son petit journal décoré de pétales de roses. Il prit sa plus belle plume, la trempa dans de l'encre rose et commença à écrire:

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, je suis allé à une réunion de narcissiques anonymes car tu sais que j'en ai besoin ! Comme j'allais être en retard, je me suis mis à courir vers le temple d'Aldébaran et là j'ai vu Hyoga en train de draguer une jeune fille rousse. Il lui disait :

« Ouais tu vois, avant ma mère, elle me laissait jamais draguer et maintenant j'en profite un max tu vois ! »

Je suis vite parti pour ne pas me faire remarquer ! Le blondinet m'aurait fait la tête si je lui avais fait rater son coup ! Tout en continuant ma route, je découvris Shun parlant tout seul ! Cela ne m' étonna pas trop étrangement. Mais en tournant un peu je remarquais qu'il parlait à des poupées ! Voici ce que j'ai entendu de sa conversation :

« Voudriez-vous reprendre un peu de thé commençait Shun d'une voix nasillarde »

« Non je pense à mon régime »

« Han mais tu connais pas Weight Watchers ! En fait tu vois… »

Je ne m'attardasi pas dans cette conversation de fous et courus jusqu'au temple d'Aldébaran. Enfin, j'arrivais à temps ! A la réunion, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait plusieurs chevaliers dans ma situation et dont plusieurs cas très intéressants. Comme Camus qui s'étaient crée des vingtaines de miroir de glace pour pouvoir s'observer ou Milo qui n'avait pas pu détacher son attention de son miroir de poche pendant une journée. Puis fut venu mon tour de parler. J'étais très gêné ! Mais je me suis prêté au jeu et maintenant ça va mieux ! Bon cher journal, je dois te laisser. Il est 20h et je compte bien faire une petite ballade autour des temples avant de dormir.

-À demain ! –

Aphrodite sortit respirant l'air de la nuit . Rien de tel qu'une ballade avant de dormir. Il alla sur la plage, respirant l'air salé de la mer . Soudain il aperçut deux silhouettes dans la nuit enlacés .

« Tiens, qui ça pourrait bien être ? »

Aphrodite s'avança discrètement vers les amoureux. Quand il reconnut les deux personnes, il put juste articuler :

« Sh..Shaka, Shura ?! »


	2. Révelations, passé et engagements

Chapitre 2 :

Il y avait de cela 1 an, Aphrodite avait entendu parler d'Ikki (toujours aux courants des derniers potins) d'une histoire d'amour entre deux chevaliers. Apparemment, le chevalier du phoenix n'avait pas menti.

Aphrodite ne sut comment réagir. Ce fut Shura qui brisa le silence.

« Euh…Aphrodite, je…je comprends que tu sois choqué. Moi et Shaka c'est une longue histoire. »

Et tenant fermement la main de Shaka, d'une voix emplie de mélancolie, il commença son récit.

« C'était il y a 10 ans. A cette époque, j'avais 13 ans et Shaka 10. J'étais arrivé, il y a 6 ans à Athènes et je ne m'étais jamais senti à l'aise parmi ces chevaliers à l'air austère. Je faisais plusieurs fugues pour revenir à chaque fois vers mon maître. Celui-ci me battait pour ma bêtise. Un jour où je soignais mes blessures, je vis un petit garçon blond s'approcher de moi timidement. Shaka. Tout en me souriant gentiment,il me demandait si je voulais bien lui indiquer le chemin de la falaise Coprée. Tu as bien entendu Aphrodite. La falaise maudite que tous les chevaliers ont condamné tellement les rumeurs qui y courent sont horribles. Certains disent qu'il y a des centaines d'années, ce lieu servait d'exécution pour les traîtres d'autres pensent qu'en ce lieu est né Le Mal .Toujours est-il que Shaka voulait s'y rendre. J'essayai de l'en dissuader,en vain… Il était si obstiné que ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en indiquer la direction. Mais je lui en demandais la raison car il faut avoir une bonne raison pour aller sur la falaise Coprée à moins d'être fou. Il me racontais que la nuit dernière il avait vu les Dieux dans son rêve et qu'ils lui demandaient de se rendre sur cette falaise. Je compris que c'était lui le chevalier de la vierge, le chevalier le plus proche des Dieux. Je le laissais partir mais tout en le suivant discrètement car ce petit Shaka m'intriguait. Arrivé à la falaise, je le vis s'agenouiller et fermer les yeux. Je l'entendais converser tout seul. Il protestait parfois ou versait quelques larmes. Je le regardais, je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait mais je compris que j'avais bien fait de venir. Au bout d'une heure à peu près, je vis Shaka se lever le visage empli d'une tristesse que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'alors. Il regarda le ciel comme une dernière fois tout en s'approchant du bord de la falaise. Je me posais beaucoup de question. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi s'approcher autant du vide ? C'est en le voyant murmurer et en lisant sur ses lèvres le mot « adieu » que je compris. Je courus jusqu'à lui pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Il se retourna, son visage s'éclaira mais c'était trop tard. Je criais désespéré tout en le voyant s'enfoncer peu à peu dans l'abîme. Puis sans réfléchir je sautais à mon tour. Sans que je ne le sache, je m'était tout de suite attaché à Shaka. Son calme et sa façon de parler posé et sage m'avaientt tout de suite plu. Personne au temple ne m'avait jamais parlé aussi gentiment et ne m'avait souri sans pitié. Tout en plongeant dans le vide, je pleurais. De bonheur. Il paraît que je me suis réveillé 3 jours plus tard. Car moi et Shaka avions été trouvés au bas de la falaise, évanouis ,par mon maître. Ce fut un miracle car personne au grand jamais n'a survécu à une telle chute. Moi et Shaka avions compris que c'était les Dieux qui nous avaient sauvés. Depuis ce jour, un lien indestructible nous lie moi et Shaka. Nous sommes devenus très bon amis. La vie au temple m'a paru plus facile et dès que j'en avais l'occasion,j'allais voir Shaka. C'est vers l'âge de mes 17 ans que je me suis rendu compte que c'était plus que de l'amitié qu'il y avait entre moi et Shaka. Je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux mais j'ai compris que c'était ça. J'attendis que Shaka eut 15 ans quand je lui avouais mon amour. Il était réciproque. Et depuis moi et Shaka cachons notre amour aux autres chevaliers. Il n'y a que Mü qui est au courant. Voilà Aphrodite notre histoire. »

Aphrodite les regarda longuement. Puis il dit :

« C'est une sacrée belle histoire d'amour dis donc ! »

Shaka rigola puis prononça ses premiers mots de la soirée :

« Aphrodite,il ne faut surtout pas divulguer cette histoire. C'est un secret dont aucun chevalier ne doit être au courant. »

Le visage de Shaka s'assombrit :

« Je suis sérieux, si jamais je découvre que tu as parlé de mon amour avec Shaka, tu le regretteras. »

Le chevalier du poisson sursauta. Shaka était vachement sérieux en amour. De toute façon, il ne parlerai jamais de ce secret…

Sauf à son journal !


	3. Journal, cuite et cuvette

Aphrodite courut tout excité à l'idée de savoir un secret aussi important ! Bien sûr , il ne le répéterai à personne! Quand Aphrodite donne sa parole, il la tient! Non mais c'est vrai, chez les chevaliers, tout le monde le prends pour un commère, alors que c'est faux! C'est Ikki le générateur de potins! Personne ne s'était jamais demandé ce que faisait le chevalier du phoenix lorsqu'il n'était pas là?! Il parcourt la Grèce à la recherche d'histoires alléchantes à raconter à ses chers collègues ! Chez lui, c'est une vraie passion ! Et cela depuis qu'il est petit! Aphrodite se souvient encore du jour où Ikki, âgé de 8 ans,avait dit à Saori que le poisson mouillait encore son lit alors que celui avait 13 ans ! Bien sûr, la pas très futfutte Saori avait répondu à cela qu'à elle aussi ça lui arrivait parfois puis avait continué avec un long speech sur son"cher grand-père". Malgré le fait que Saori l'ai défendu, minablement mais admettons le, Aphrodite avait gardé en tête les railleries des autres chevaliers ! Depuis ce jour, il avait appris à se méfier de la langue de vipère du chevalier même si quelques fois, il aimait ses histoires! Malgré tout cela, les chevaliers continuent à croire que c'est Aphrodite la commère. En ayant ces pensées, Aphrodite fut assez vexé que ce soit toujours lui qu'on accuse. Arrivé dans son temple,il eut une impression bizarre. Il crut un moment que quelqu'un l'épiait. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne remarqua rien . Il haussa les épaules et plongea dans son bassin, profitant de l'eau fraîche pour lui requinquer les idées. Il remonta,s'allongeant sur le sol en marbre et commença à écrire.

Cher journal,

tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé après t'avoir quitté ! Je suis allé sur la plage et là j'ai vu Shura et Shaka...ENLACES!!! Hohoho ! Ils m'ont racontés leur histoire d'amour ! Je ne pourrais pas tout écrire mais voici à peu près l'histoire...

Et c'est d'une plume passionnée qu'Aphrodite commença son long récit sur papier. Environ 20 minutes plus tard, il posa sa plume et détendit ses poignets. Il regarda l'horloge en forme de poisson argenté,cadeau de Camus, près de sa fontaine. Il était déjà 23h mais le chevalier ne ressentait aucune fatigue . Ne voulant pas replonger dans son bassin, il rejeta son coffre qui coula doucement jusqu'au fond du bassin. Il se demanda si les autres chevaliers étaient couchés. Il ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse à sa question. Il entendit des rires provenant de la porte de son temple. Il alla voir ce qui se passait et trouva Hyoga au bras de la jeune rousse (1) , Shiryu qui pour une raison inconnu était torse nu, Aiolia et Milo. Ils invitèrent Aphrodite à venir avec eux au "Lounge Saint",le nouveau club branché du coin. Il accepta et alla enfiler un costume avant de les suivre. Il mit une chemise bordeaux surmonté d'une veste en velours bleu marine. A cela s'ajoutait un pantalon de la même teinte que la veste et un chapeau noir en feutre. Bien sûr comme tout narcissique qui se respecte, il pris le temps, à peine une petite demi heure, pour s'observer devant son miroir. Finalement il partit rougissant aux compliments d'Aiolia.

Arrivé au club, Aphrodite n'osa pas aller danser, ne se sentait pas à l'aise parmi tous ces fêtards. Il but 1 ou 2 martinis... bon d'accord peut être plus de 5 ou 6 verres et commença enfin à se détendre. Il alla danser, se sentant étrangement bien. Bien sûr,le sol tangait et tout était flou mais le chevalier du poisson continuait à danser. Sa tête tournait et il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses mouvements. Sans le vouloir, il alla se diriger vers une jeune fille de 20 ans.

"S...Salut p...PPOULETTE "

(Poulette? Mais il ne voulait pas dire ça )

"Tu veux HIC euuuh me suivre jusqu'à mon t...templeeuuuu"

(Oh secours sa bouche parlait toute seule! Tais toi Aphrodite, tais toi)

"J'ai un lit HIC spacieux HIC très TRES sp...spacieux "

(Noonnn ! Il fallait qu'il s'arrête )

"T...tu sais que j..HIC j'ai bôôôôôcooup d'argent et HIC un lit SPACIEUX SPACIEUX SPACIEUX"

(Raah!! Le voila qui recommençais avec son lit spacieux! Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait)

Soudain, il sentit sa tête heurter quelque chose de dur. Il était tombé par terre ! Il essayait de se relever mais tout était tangait autour de lui. Il distinguait des têtes floues autour de lui et reconnut la tête blonde d'Aiolia, visiblement inquiet pour le chevalier.

"Z..Z'ai envie de vomiir "

Aiolia le souleva et le porta jusqu'au toilettes hommes où un homme signala que pour Aphrodite les toilettes femmes étaient à côté. Le lion lui jetta un regard noir et pencha Aphrodite au dessus de la cuvette. Pendant que le poisson vomissait ses tripes en pleurant, Aiolia lui tenait les cheveux en le rassurant.

Alors qu'une cuvette se remplissait au club, au temple du poisson un certain Ikki se frottait les mains. Il avait bien fait de passer chez le poisson .Tout à l'heure, celui-ci avait failli le remarquer mais s'était finalement mis à écrire avec passion dans son petit journal intime . Comme ça le petit poisson aurait quelque chose d'important à cacher? Le chevalier du phoenix leva un sourcil satisfait. La clé du secret se trouverait dans ce bassin? Le phoenix détestait se mouiller ! Mais bon. Il soupira. Potin oblige.

(1) La jeune fille rousse que notre petit blond draguait au premier chapitre ;-)


	4. Gueule de bois,rêve et scoop

Bonjour à tous ! Désolé pour le retard ! Le fait est que mon ordi a bloqué et...c'est une longue histoire ! "o Je m'excuse auprès de mes rares lecteurs et je comprendrai qu'il n'y en ai plus ! Sinon, bonne lecture aux personnes qui lisent ma fanfiction !!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 4 :

Le poisson se réveilla, alerté par les cris d'un jeune garçon. Lorsqu'il essaya de lever sa tête, une douleurs fulgurante lui transperça le crâne . C'était peine perdu . Mais au fait, où était-il ? Ses draps blancs immaculés ne lui appartenait pas . Ni ce lit ! Il se retourna dans le lit et sursauta. Là à coté de lui,le lion le fixait, son regard brûlant posé sur lui.

"Dis donc, dit celui-ci,on peut dire que tu as le sommeil lourd toi !" Aphrodite se contentait de fixer Aiola avec horreur. Pourquoi le lion était-il torse nu ?Puis il comprit. Il baissa les les yeux, souleva sa couverture...

"OOH MON DIEU JE SUIS NU !"

Il s'empressa de remonter la couverture jusqu'au cou .

"Aphrodite...

-Comment as-tu pu?!

-Ecoute...

-P...Profiter de moi de la sorte !!

-Mais...

-Qu'ai je fait...Qu'ai-je fait ?! Toi qui me parraissait si correcte !!

-Et je le suis !

-Gougeat !!

-Moi ?!

-Oui toi ! Toi ! Toi ! Toi ! TOI !

-APHRODITE ON N'A RIEN FAIT !!!

-Tu es...Quoi?"

Aiolia se prit la tête entre ses mains.

"Aphrodite, dit-il d'une voix douce, je n'aurais jamais pu profiter de toi .Et, hum hum,si tu es déshabillé,continua-il en suivant le regard du poisson, c'est que tu t'étais vomi dessus ...J'ai fermé les yeux ! "

Le chevalier du poisson fut pris de remords . Comment avait-il pu accuser le le brave, le droit, le super bien foutu...euh bon Aiola.

"Je suis désolé." Il re-tentais de se lever mais sa tête bourdonnante le fit retombre bien malgré lui sur les coussins moelleux du chevalier du lion.

Aiola se leva,un drap recouvrant sa taille.

"Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger et des médicaments pour ta gueule de bois en même temps .Ne bouge pas et repose-toi.

-Merci. Encore désolé de t'avoir accusé à tort."

Aiola répondit par un petit sourire et sortit de la chambre. Aphrodite se sentait plus mal que jamais. Il avait le coeur au bord des lèvres et avait l'impression que des marteaux-piqueurs s'en donnaient à coeur joie dans sa tête. Et les cris du garçon étaient plus énervants que jamais. Aphrodite écouta mieux.

Il lui sembla entendre "...oop...née...mour...it...a...ra" Il ne chercha pas à comprendre mieux. Il profita de sa solitude pour observer la chambre dans laquelle il avait passé la nuit. C'était une décoration sobre de très bon goût. Des rideaux de velours épais bleu marine, un moquette bleu ciel dans les mêmes teintes que les murs. Quant anx meubles, ils étaient d'un blanc pur .

"Il a vraiment très bon goût !" Puis, il avisa une table à sa droite, collée contre le mur. Elle était différente des autres meubles. Elle était d'un rose pâle qui contrastait avec tout le reste, de plus,la forme lui rappellait quelque chose. Il en était sûr. La curiosité le piqua. Que cachait cette table ? Pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas bouger du lit. Il étendit son bras de façon à écarter un peu le rideau. Il faisait un temps radieux, le soleil lui caressa le visage. Il se pelottona dans sa couverture. Le lit d'Aiola était vraiment confortable. Pourquoi ne pas se détendre? Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Il était dans un champ . Un champ de roses. Elles étaient magnifiques. Sans épines, d'un rouge sang, elle parsemait le sol formant une énorme vague rouge.

Aphrodite avançait émerveillé.Il s'allongeait sur ce tapis moelleux. Il regardait le ciel bleu. Puis une ombre. Une gigantesque ombre recouvrait toutes les rose et s'avançait vers lui. Il courait mais l'ombre allait plus vite . Elle finit par le recouvrir complètement . Dans cette ombre,il y avait Shaka qui pleurait en silence tout en égrénant son chapelet, Shura qui parraissait impuissant et donnait des coups de poings rageurs dans le vide. Aphrodite continuait à avancer dans cette ombre. Aiola était là, sa table rose aussi. Il faisait comme un geste de poussée sur elle . Puis cette ombre maléfique prit une forme .C'était...

"?"

Aphrodite se leva, les yeux bouffis de quelqu'un qui venait de se réveiller.

"Hein que quoi?! Quelle heure est-il ?"

Aiola sourit tendrement.

"Il est plus de midi. Allez, bois-ça,dit-il en lui tendant un verre d'eau gazeuse et un cachet,ça te fera du bien.

Le chevalier du poisson acquiesa et but le médicament d'une traite .

Aiola reprit le gobelet et lui sourit:

"J'ai acheté des croissants et des brioches . Rejoins-moi dans la cuisine !"

Une fois le lion parti, Aphrodite partit dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche requinquante. Même s'il était à présent en état de se lever, il n'avait pas encore tout à fait les idées claires . Se débarrassant du drap qui lui serrait la taille, il se se dirigea vers la douche captant son reflet dans le miroir . Hum. Il était pas mal voir très beau. Un visage fin, des yeux d'un bleu azur, un nez parfaitement droit, de belles lèvres juteuses et rouges il avait vraiment de quoi plaire. Ses cheveux turquoises cascadaient gracieusement le long de son beau corps d'athlète formant des boucles parfaites au bout . Il avait un corps fin et élancé mais musclé. Des abdos, de belles jambes imberbes de tout poils...

Il se reprit. Il devait faire quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Sa douche ! Son narcissisme avait repris. Heuresement que la prochaine réunion était proche !

Il rentra dans la cabine de douche et alluma le jet d'eau froide. Mince ! En parlant de prochaine réunion, c'était lui qui devait l'accueillir dans son temple. Alala. Non pas qu'il regrettait sa décision mais la réunion était dans 6 jours . Il devait décorer son temple, acheter à manger et préparer le buffet. Il coupa l'eau et prit une serviette . Bon, il allait tout faire dans les temps . 6 jours, c'était largement suffisant !

Au moment d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, il se rappela qu'il était seulement vetu d'une serviette. Où étaient ses vêtements ? Il les vit dans un bac de linge sale. Ils étaient couverts de vomi. Beurk ! Avec timidité, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains et entra dans la chambre entendant toujours le garçon crier. Il s'en alla en direction de la cuisine et y trouva Aiola, buvant un café, un journal à la main . Il était habillé d'un pull blanc à col V sans rien en dessous et un jean bleu clair délavé. En voyant le poisson avec juste une serviette, il rougit . Le chevalier du poisson se rendait-il compte de son charme ? Lui, son torse nu parfaitement dessiné, des gouttelettes perlant sur ses abdos . Ses épaules sculptés dans du marbre...Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser ça...Pourtant ses longs cheveux ruisselants sur le parquet, son expression gênée...

"Euh que veux-tu Aphrodite ?

-Je n'ai pas de vêtements propres et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais...

-T'en prêter ? Bien sûr ! Attends je vais te chercher ça !"

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un tee-shirt noir et un jean.

Après les avoir enfilés,celui revint habillé. On aurait juré qu'ils avaient été fait pour lui . Le tee-shirt moulait parfaitement ses abdos et le jean mettait en valeur ses longues jambes .

"Merci Aiola ! dit-il en s'asseyant."

Il se servit un mug de café et un croissant . Aiola remarqua la mine souciée de son camarade .

"Qu'y a t-il Aphrodite ? Le café est mauvais ?

-Non, non pas du tout ! Je pensais juste à mon rêve, vraiment étrange .

-Raconte moi , lui répondit-il en lui prenant la main.

-Eh bien, ça se passait dans...

Aphrodite avisa le journal . Il demanda la permission et le prit. Il vit la couverture et...

"OOOOH MON DIEU !!! C'EST PAS VRAI??!!!!"

Il courut et sortit de la maison . Il courut, courut courut .

Et pendant qu'il courait,courait, courait, un jeune garçon dans la rue, une pile de journaux à ses pieds continuait de crier :

" LE SCOOP DE L'ANNEE!!! L'AMOUR INTERDIT DE SHAKA ET SHURA !!!!


	5. Poursuite, inconnu et confessions

Chapitre 5 :

Au bout d'une heure de course folle, la sueur aspergeant les vêtements prêtés par le lion, Aphrodite décida de s'arrêter . Il devait être en sécurité maintenant . Normalement . Pff, normalement . Le chevalier eut un rictus méprisant . Voilà un mot qui avait perdu tout son sens depuis le début de cette journée ! Il aurait pourtant du se douter que rien n'irait normalement . Déjà, le fait de se réveiller dans le lit d'un autre chevalier était plutôt insolite ! Puis, tout était allé de mal en pis...Tout d'abord le jeune vendeur de journaux, s'il avait pu prédire qu'il vendait des journaux relatant l'histoire secrète de Shura et Shaka....!

Paniqué, il était parti à la rencontre du jeune garçon, ce dernier ne se rendait pas compte que c'était la vie du poisson qui était en jeu ! Malgré les tentatives désespérés pour lu faire arrêter de vendre ses feuilles de choux, le gamin continuait sa clameur ! Alors, un moment, Aphrodite avait voulu tenter des méthodes....disons moins " orthodoxes " . Peine perdu . Le vendeur avait alors crié et un homme plutôt, huuum, baraqué ? était apparu d'on ne sait où ! En temps normal, le chevalier n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de ce balourd . Des commes lui ? Pff ! Il s'en faisait une dizaine tous les matins ! Mais ce matin là, Aphrodite n'était pas dans son état normal . Et voilà qu'on en revenait à ce fichu mot " normal " ! Toujours est-il qu'il s'était alors ensuivi une course poursuite, un jeu du chat et de la souris grandeur nature avec pour terrain de jeu tout Athènes . L'homme était assez fort à ce jeu . Il ne parraissait jamais s'épuiser alors qu'Aphrodite faiblissait à vue d'oeil .

N'en pouvant plus de courir comme un dératé dans la grande ville grecque,il se jeta dans la première petite ruelle qui s'offrait à lui....et atterrit dans un tas de compost .

"Et m......"

S'ensuivit alors un série d'injonctions vite interrompue par le bruit des pas du balourd qui approchait . Le bruit s'arrêta à sa hauteur précisément . Mettant sa dignité de côté, il s'enfonça plus pronfondément dans le tas d'ordures . La brute regarda de son côté puis détourna la tête et reprit sa course plus loin . Le poisson se risqua alors à regarder s'il était enfin en sécurité . Avec soulagement, il vit que la brute était parti . Il s'extirpa avec difficulté de ce qui lui servait de cachette et entreprit d'enlever le plus gros de la saleté dont il était à présent maculé . Le voyant faire, une vieille femme s'approcha de lui avec crainte, lui prit la main et y mit quelques pièces .

" Tenez mon brave, payez vous un bon bain avec, la vie dans la rue doit être très dure quand on a votre âge . Tss tss...." ; le poisson n'eut pas le temps de se draper dans ce qui lui restait de dignité en lui rendant ses pièces qu'elle repartait déjà avec empressement . Le poisson devint rouge . Décidément, il avait touché le fond cette journée ! Il glissa avec rage les pièces dans la poche arrière de son jean et continua a se decrasser comme il pouvait .

Quand il fut à peu près " présentable ", il se remit en route vers le temple . En chemin, il passa devant le " Lounge Saint " . Il maudit ce lieu qui lui avait perdre toute crédibilité devant les autres chevaliers . Surtout devant Aïolia !

Il secoua la tête .

" Tssshhh, n'y pense plus c'est bon, calme toi , pensa t'il ."

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les poings devant sa propre bêtise ! Comment avait-il pu autant perdre la face avec un....deux....trois euh peut être quatres verres d'alcool ?! Il se sentit tout d'un coup las, il avait besoin d'un remontant....mais surtout pas dans ce fichu bar !

10 minutes plus tard, il y était attablé, un verre de vin blanc devant lui . Bon d'accord, il était dans le " fichu bar " en question mais à cette heure-ci, rien n'était ouvert, en tout cas aucun bar à proximité ! Et puis, on l'avait accepté malgré son allure actuelle de clochard . Et ça, ce n'était pas rien ! Le tee-shirt noir déjà moulant qu'il arborait ne faisait à présent plus qu'un avec sa peau, le jus dans lequel il avit baigné pendant qu'il se cachait plaquait le haut mouillé contre son torse irrité par la saleté . Son pantalon, lui, était déchiré à certains endroits qu'on aurait qualifié de " stratégiques " et maculé de boue . Quant à ses cheveux, personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'avant il étaient d'un magnifique bleu turquoise . Maintenant, leurs couleurs rappelaient plus celles de la cendre d'une cigarett:e . D'un gris anthracite, ils gouttaient à présent sur le parquet parfaitement lustré du bar . Aphrodite piqua du nez dans son verre . Jamais il n'avait connu pareille humiliation ! Lui, un chevalier d'or, réduit à fuir une brute, à se cacher dans un tas de compost et pris pour un clochard !

" Je vous paie un autre verre ? "

Le chevalier sursauta au son de la voix . Il se retourna et se retrouva devant un homme vêtu d'un sweet-shirt, la capuche rabattue sur son visage .

" -Par...Pardon ? parvint-il à articuler ?

- Un autre verre, le votre est vide . "

Le poisson se rendit compte avec surprise qu'il avait déjà fini son verre . Bon dieu que l'alcool partait vite !

" - Allez, un ptit verre, j'ai l'impression que cela vous fera du bien . renchérit l'inconnu avec gentillesse .

Normalement, il était contre les principes du chevalier d'accepter quoi que ce soit d'un inconnu ou de boire plus d'un verre d'alcool à cette heure de la journée . Normalement, il arurait refusé poliment et serait parti dans son temple faire un entraînement quelconque . Mais cette journée était bien assez spéciale comme ça pour refuser un remontant .

" -Ce ne serait pas de refus, merci .

-Bien, garçon, servez quelque chose de fort à mon ami . Quant à vous, vous m'avez l'air bien malheureux, serait-ce trop indiscret de vous demander la source de vos problèmes ? "

Aphrodite se mordit la lèvre . Il connaissait à peine cet homme et il serait dérisoire de se confier à un inconnu mais pourtant, sa voix était comme envoutante et lui commandait de lui parler .

" A vrai dire, c'est une longue histoire..."

Un sourire se dessina sous la capuche de l'étranger .

" J'ai tout mon temps .

- Eh bien, tout a commencé il y a deux jours . Connaissez-vous les chevaliers Shaka et Shura ?

- Oh, j'en ai vaguement entendu parlé dans un journal .

- Justement, là est le problème ..."

Le poisson ne voyait pas le temps passer, il continuait de parler à cet inconnu si attentif ; celui-ci ne l'interrompait jamais et se contentai d'hocher la tête par intermittence. A la fin de son long récit, le chevalier sentit comme un grand poids le libérer . Cependant, l'anxieté le gagnait. N'avait-il pas fait une erreur en se confiant à lui ? L'alcool l'avait sans doute enhardi .

" Ecoutez, précisa Aphrodite, cette histoire doit rester entre nous, si elle venait à se divulguer, héhé, je serais comme qui dirais-je mal b......Bon sang mais où t'il passé ?!

-Il est parti il y a 5mn, lui signala le barman . A propos, il a laissé la note à votre charge .

- OH LE S......."

Tout en grommelant, le chevalier sortit les pièces de son jean sale .

" Au moins la vieille m'aura servi à quelque chose....."

Il quitta le bar soucieux . Mais il ne servait à rien de se lamenter, maintenant que le mal était fait...il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que l'inconnu était honnête .

"Pff, quel honnête homme partirait sans payer sa note ?"

Pendant ce temps là, " l'honnête homme " en question courait sous la nuit étoilée d'Athènes. Le vent rabattait sa capuche sur ces épaules dévoilant ainsi les courts cheveux bleus de l'inconnu . Un sourire satisfait se peignait sur le visage du chevalier du phoénix. La chasse aux informations avait été plus que fructueuse. Ikki ricana . Le poisson était si facile à berner . Le premier numéro de son magazine avait eu un grand succès et il comptait bien continuer sur sa lancée. Avec les informations qu'il avait collecté aujourd'hui, c'était bien parti !


End file.
